neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wheel of Knowledge
[http://www.neopets.com/medieval/knowledge.phtml%7C Click here to play] The Wheel of Knowledge is the wheel found in Brightvale. This was the first wheel to be "saved" by t he Save the Wheels event. It was previously able to be spun for 500 Neopoints, but is now able for spinning for only 400. This wheel is only able to be spun once every 24 hours. It is managed by a very friendly Draik. Every once in a while, rather than getting some items or a few Neopoints, the wheel will give out some knowledge, or rather, a hint on something that can be done in Neopia or while playing a game. These are not usually worth the 400 NP that was spent, however; with a whole collection of free ones here, you won't have to go spending your precious, hard earned NP on getting them. Prizes Did You Know? "Doing a quest for the Earth Faerie may result in your Neopet gaining a little weight." "If you type "buuuurrrrrrrrp" while playing Snowmuncher, the bloat-percentage of your belly decreases by 50%. (That's 4 Us and 8 Rs)" "Type "pyramibread" as many times as you'd like while playing Sutek's Tomb to see the next possible move." "Type "plzsutekcanihavemoretime" to receive a 30 second time bonus in Sutek's Tomb." "Brightvale Job Coupons from the Wheel of Knowledge can be used at the Faerieland Employment Agency." "Doing a quest for Taelia may earn you an Ice Cream Machine Coupon, usable at the Ice Cream Cart. " "The Halloween Moehog is dressed as Dr. Sloth!" "Type "stardust" in Faerie Bubbles and the bubble in the cannon will turn into a nova bubble." "If you type "faerieland" while playing Faerie Bubbles, the current bubble becomes a Rainbow Bubble!" "Go to the Desert Shrine every 55 seconds past the minute and you will get a random dubloon." (Disproven) "Type "boohooiwanttheoldgameback" in Destruct-o-Match on the 'Select a game mode' screen, to launch the old version of Destruct-o-Match!" "Typing random text while playing Jelly Blobs of Doom may just end your game..." "A Potion of Brightvale Castle can be a wise choice of beverage, giving your Neopet a boost in intelligence." "Type "marrow" in Attack of the Slorgs to gain an extra life." "Draiks can only be created by taking a Draik Egg to the Draik Nest in Meridell." "Scoring 3000 or more on MAGAX: Destroyer will get you an avatar." "Type "catapult" while playing Ultimate Bullseye II to receive a power-up." "Type "kougra" while playing Frumball to skip the level, although your points will get reset." "A Neopet can only be turned into a Robot by the Lab Ray." "Type "monstermovie" while playing Brunos Backwoods Breakaway to turn it into a black and white film." "If your Neopet becomes too sad, it may change its colour..." "If you type "kingaltador" while playing Crisis Courier, you'll earn another life!" "Type "recon" while playing Biscuit Brigade to reveal the path of the attackers."If you type "cheese" while playing the Buzzer Game, your cursor will show up. Steady on!" "Type "scallywags" while playing Dubloon Disaster and witness the awesome power of a whirlpool!" Other Wheels of Neopia * Wheel of Excitement * Wheel of Mediocrity * Wheel of Misfortune * Wheel of Monotony category:game Category:Luck/Chance Games Category:Wheels Category:Dailies Category:Game IDs 400-449